Dark Heart
by centaur219
Summary: Ron's one and only love is gone. Can he deal, or will he be alone forever? ONE-SHOT! PG-13 for character death. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the wacky plot is mine.  
  
A/N: This is probably going to be one of my ONLY one-shot stories. I guess mainly because they go really fast, and can be confusing. But I had this idea for a serious "romance" and thought some of you guys might like it. Here we go!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Dark Heart  
  
Ron sat by the fire in the common room, not paying attention to really anything. He was completely alone. Since he was Head Boy, he was supposed to be in a common room with the Head Girl. But there was no Head Girl. He was completely and utterly alone. 'And I always will be,' he thought desperately...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&FLASHBACK%&%&%&%&%  
  
Ron stood with the one girl for him alone at the very top of the Astronomy Tower. It was another one of their wonderful all night dates together. Her long brown hair had long since grown out of its bushiness. It was now sleek and straight, with beautiful slight curls at the bottom. It reached just below her shoulders, and framed her face in magnificent layers. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate with a touch of light blue. Her body had deepened to a light mocha color from the sun, and she had all the right curves. She stood at about 5'4, dwarfed slightly by Ron's tall frame of 5'11. Yet she loved him. She loved his bright blue eyes and unruly red hair. She loved to stroke the chiseled muscles on his chest and stomach. She loved...him.  
  
Suddenly, Ron stepped forward, filling the space between them.  
  
"I love you forever, Hermione," he said, his deep voice warm and passionate. "You are the only one for me; I'll never love another woman as long as I live." He leaned close, taking her hands. She hugged him back, leaning up to smile at him. He lifted her chin up with one finger, and leaning down, their lips met. At first, it was just a simple kiss, but soon his tongue stroked her bottom lip, and she parted her lips, letting his tongue search her mouth. At first, she moved her tongue around, letting him chase it, but then, just as quickly, she brushed her tongue against his. She quickly moved it into his mouth. They tasted each other, struggling for every inch of the other's mouth. Her hand stretched up his back and found his hair. She mussed it affectionately, loving everything. His hand moved across her shoulder blades, and down her back. They parted for air.  
  
"Hermione," he began, gently, "can I..."  
  
Smiling up at him, she said, "You can feel my body, Ron. You don't have to ask."  
  
Ron smiled back at her, replying, "I just don't want to rush you, and ruin everything."  
  
"Nothing will ever ruin this, and I will never love anyone else, as long as I live."  
  
"Neither will I." He bent down again, and kissed her gently on the lips. She hugged him gently and he broke the kiss apart. Sitting down on the ledge, he brought her onto his lap. Rubbing the small of her back, he kissed her again, more passionately this time. Suddenly, a horrifying voice filled his head.  
  
"Let her go!" The voice screamed at Ron, ripping Hermione apart from him. She screamed as she began to fall off the ledge.  
  
"I've got you, Hermione! I won't let you go!" But it was as if an invisible force was pulling him away from her. His hands were ripped from her body, and she fell to the ground. Ron ran down the stairs after her, his legs practically coming apart from his body, as he ran faster then thought to be humanly possible. He suddenly saw her, huddled on the ground.  
  
"No, Hermione, I won't let you go. Please, I need you. Don't leave me." Ron's voice was frantic, as he tried to lift her off the ground.  
  
"Let me go, Ron. I need to go. It hurts. Just...don't forget me." And she left him. Tears streamed down Ron's face as he lifted her body and held it close.  
  
"I won't. I won't ever love again. I promise." His voice was choked, but he knew she would rest in peace. If only he could...  
  
%&%&%&%&%END FLASHBACK%&%&%&%&%  
  
Ron sighed again, running a hand through his hair. Harry had killed Voldemort just after the darkest wizard had forced Ron to let Hermione fall through his mind. Harry had saved Ron, but if only Hermione had lived. If only...  
  
But Ron had kept his promise. Day after day, he had forbidden anyone to enter his heart. He kept himself locked away. He never once regretted it. Looking up towards the heavens, tears filled Ron's once sparkling eyes.  
  
"A promise is a promise. I'll never forget you or betray you. You are the only one for me. I love you, Hermione."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well? Kind of depressing I know, but I think it turned out well! Please review! 


End file.
